


Quarantine

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Early Days, Eventual Smut, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, mature/explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her ship quarantined on Coruscant, Captain Shawnni takes matters into her own hands after being reunited with Corso.  An alternate take on their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's Day Creative Challenge on tumblr.

The spaceport virtually hummed with activity. An untold number of people filtered through the entrances to mill about in small groups, or to stand alone slightly apart from the growing throng. Everyone was there for the same reason, waiting for someone, or someones, to arrive on Coruscant. Eyes filled with anticipation flickered back and forth back and forth between the gigantic clocks on the walls and the equally massive arrivals board that displayed the times of the incoming commercial shuttles.  
It wasn’t an area where Captain Shawnni Devane spent an overabundance of time. Being captain of her own ship afforded her the privilege of avoiding the more public terminals of most spaceports. She far preferred the private ports that allowed her to get in and out quickly. Although, she mused, given some of the situations she’d been in, a crowd like this could have helped her disappear when she needed to make a tight getaway.

Today, though, she wasn’t here acting as captain. Shawnni was here for the same reason as all the others in the crowd. She was waiting, not patiently, for her own someone.

It was now just a shade longer than three weeks since she’d last seen her co-pilot and, more recently, boyfriend, Corso Riggs. She’d left him at the Ord Mantell departures terminal on the Republic Fleet. She still had no idea why he’d had to leave on such short notice. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet on the subject, refusing to divulge any details on why he needed to leave or why she couldn’t come with him. All he would tell her was that he had to take care some personal business and that he’d come find her once everything was settled.

“I don’t like this, Cor,” she’d admitted as they waited for the elevator. “We should go with you…just as backup in case anything happens.”

Corso had shaken his head in response. “And miss out on a potential payday? Risha would throttle me in my sleep.” He’d squeezed her hand in a way he’d hoped was a reassuring. “There’s no profit to what I’m doing. I’ll be safe, don’t worry about me darlin’.”

“I will anyway, just so you know.” She’d stood on her toes to give him one last kiss before he had to go. “I…I’ll miss you. I just wanted that on the record.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” he’d said as he pushed her back as gently as possible. “I’ll be back before ya know it. Betcha won’t even have a chance to miss me.”

That last bit had been a lie. She’d started to miss him the second the elevator doors closed and ferried him away. She wasn’t sure how long she’d stood there, but eventually Risha had come hunting her down. Not for the first time she was glad her first mate had a head for business and had a list of jobs lined up to take her mind off missing her farm boy.

All that had culminated with her being here in the waiting crowd, bouncing on her toes, scanning the large spaceport for any sign of him even though no arrivals had been announced recently. She couldn’t even be entirely sure this was where he’d be. All his last message had said was that he’d be in Coruscant on this day. She’d automatically assumed he’d be arriving on the only shuttle scheduled from Ord Mantell and made sure to be there when it was supposed to arrive.

Get a grip woman, it’s still early. She forced herself to stop bouncing after noticing a few looks being tossed her way. For a while she watched the clock as the time ticked by abnormally slowly. She was sure at some point it had actually started to go backwards.

Forcing her eyes from the clock, she looked down at what she was wearing, considering her new clothing with an intense scrutiny born of a desire to distract herself. She would have been far more comfortable in her regular gear, but Risha had practically forced her into the little black dress that she’d encouraged her to buy earlier in the week. It was cute enough, she supposed. The skirt was short enough to show off her legs to their best advantage, and it twirled rather prettily, something she would never admit to Risha. She wasn’t entirely unhappy with the amount of cleavage she was showing. She didn’t have much to begin with, but the neckline, in collusion with a new bra that pushed everything up, showed everything to her advantage.  
The captain had protested the dress when Risha had first pressed it on her. “Absolutely not! I’d rather spend a day cleaning up bantha crap than go out in something like that. It’s not me. It’s not even in my orbit.”

Risha had raised a sceptical eyebrow at that. “Really? I’ve seen you wear shirts that show more skin than this. I know you don’t normally dress up like this, but trust me, you need to wear this when you see him. Besides,” she’d added archly, “won’t it be easier for Corso to get into your pants if you aren’t wearing any?”

“I knew getting drunk with you was a bad idea!” Only days earlier Shawnni had confided in her friend that, for all the time she and Corso had spent together, all the time spent kissing and cuddling, they had not consummated their relationship. Truthfully, it baffled her more than a little. She was used to one night stands, finding release whenever the mood struck her, with whoever happened to catch her eye. She’d known going into it that it wouldn’t be like that with Corso and she mostly understood why he wanted to wait, but she’d never expected to be waiting this long. All the understanding in the galaxy did little to ease the sexual frustration that had been building beneath her skin.

“I’m just trying to get you laid, Captain. Isn’t that what friends are for?” Risha pushed the dress back into Shawnni’s arms, along with a few other items she’d picked up along the way. “I think we’ll all rest a little easier once you’ve finally gotten some.”  
“Oof. Have I been that bad?”

“Just a little on edge.”

“Well, cross your fingers this magic dress of yours works. If it doesn’t, I’ll take it out of your commission.”

A muffled announcement broke the smuggler from her thoughts. She couldn’t quite make out what it was saying, but clearly a shuttle had finally arrived. After several long minutes passengers started filtering into the spaceport. All around her families were being reunited, friends were reconnecting, a couple of shifty looking rodians were trying to slip through the crowd, likely attempting to avoid a second equally shifty looking group of rodians.

There was no sign, however, of one Corso Riggs. Her heart sank like a rock into the pit of her stomach and her eyes brimmed with tears of disappointment. “Don’t do that,” she chided herself. Less than five minutes had passed since the initial announcement. Knowing Corso, he’d found someone on board who shared his almost unhealthy obsession with weaponry. No doubt he’d be talking their ear off until they somehow managed to break off the conversation.

No sooner had she convinced herself that this was the case than he appeared at the far end of the spaceport. He was deep in discussion with the tallest togruta she’d ever seen. He looked up then, as though sensing her eyes on him. His face broke out into a wide grin and he gave her an enthusiastic wave. He turned to shake hands with the togruta and then headed in her direction.

When he finally made it over to her side he wasted no time in pulling her into a tight embrace, burying his face into her dark hair. “Told ya I wouldn’t be long.”

“You’re a damn liar, Corso Riggs. Three weeks?” she asked, trying to keep her voice light. “Don’t do that to me again, okay?”

He pulled back slightly, his eyes questioning.

“I mean it,” she said in answer to his unspoken question. “Don’t leave me like that again. My stupid heart can’t take it.”

“Okay then,” he agreed softly, pulling her back into his arms. “I wouldn’t want t’do anythin’ to hurt your beautifully stupid heart.” He lowered his lips to hers, his kiss sending a shiver down her spine. “You’ll have to use your blasters if you want to get rid of me.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart, Captain.” He brushed a hand across her cheek, a simple gesture, but one that set her blood on fire. “Stars, but you’re a beautiful sight. I missed you, Shawnni.”

“Glad to hear it,” she said softly. “Let’s get out of here, okay? The ship’s under quarantine so we’re all in a hotel just over this way.”

“Quarantine?! Shawnni, what exactly did y’all get up tp while I was gone?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you over dinner.”

They headed over towards the hotel, making small talk as they walked. Shawnni found it difficult to keep up her end of the conversation. His nearness was distracting her and she was acutely aware of just how long it had been since she’d had sex with anyone. It had been easier to ignore when he was gone, but now that he was back, she wasn’t sure how long she could it keep up the façade that nothing was bothering her, that she was content with things how they were, with just kissing and some admittedly light petting. She just really needed to get laid.

Shawnni stopped at the door of the room she’d rented for him. “Here we are. This one’s yours,” she said as she handed him the pass card, trying to ignore the electric spark when her fingers brushed his. “Mine’s across the hall. Come over when you’re ready.”

“Why don’t you just wait here?” he asked as the swiped card opened the door. He stepped inside and gave an appreciative whistle. “Nice digs, Captain. Much better than bunking with Bowdaar…or Risha.”

She giggled at that while her scrambled to think of a reason she couldn’t come in. There wasn’t anything remotely reasonable. Being this close to you while you shower will probably kill me wasn’t a valid response.

At a loss, she followed him inside, attempting to keep as much space as possible between them as the room would allow. “The fresher’s over there,” she pointed out unnecessarily. 

“I won’t be long. Promise. Make yourself comfortable.”

If only. Her eyes followed his retreat into the refresher, drinking in the spectacular view of his backside. She sighed heavily as the door closed behind him. She took a seat on the end of the bed and leaned back on her hands. The sound of rushing water filled her ears. Another sigh escaped her lips anticipating what was coming next. She didn’t even try to stop the images that began filling her head. It was useless to do anything but imagine Corso as he was likely to be at that precise minute. Naked under a spray a hot steamy water, soapy lather running down his muscular chest and back. She bit her lower lip as she pictured his strong, calloused hands spreading that lather all over his body. Her gaze dropped lower o watch as he took himself in hand, slowly stroking his soapy member. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as she imagined his pace quickening, his hips bucking, her name on his lips as he brought himself to release.

Her eyes snapped open at the realization that she could no longer hear the sound of water. In a mild panic she looked around the room, but found it empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and raised a hand to fan her face. If only it were as easy to fan away the heat between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and tried to conjure up the least sexy things she could think of to quell to fire inside her. Hutts…the swamps on Taris…Skavak…gross hair clogs in the refresher…Skavak again….

“Captain? You okay?”

Shawnni swallowed and hoped her voice wouldn’t give her away. “I’m…fine.” She cleared her throat. “Just lost in thought, that’s all.”

The answer seemed to satisfy him. “We should get going. I’m hungrier than a ronto before feeding time.” His stomach growled as if to emphasize his point. “is there a cantina near here? Some place nice? I’m buying.” He waited for a response, but didn’t get one. “Shawnni? You sure you’re okay?”

Pull yourself together. She forced her brain away from where it had retreated back to thoughts of steamy, showering Corso again. “There’s a….uh…there’s one down the street. It’s pretty nice, I guess.” She shook her head to scatter the thoughts that still lingered there. He was still watching her with concern evident in his eyes. “I’m fine. Really.”

“You sure?” he didn’t look convinced.

“Absolutely.” She headed for the door, determined to prove it to both of them. “When we get there, I promise I’ll tell you the quarantine story.”

~~~~~

“I swear to you, Corso, there was nothing I could do! He had the cutest little face and he looked so sad sitting all alone in that alley,” Shawnni described the akk dog they’d “adopted” in his absence. “We all agreed we couldn’t leave him there…all alone and abandoned.” That was a lie. Risha had been adamant in her objections to bringing “that thing” on board. “So I scooped him up and saved him from a life of misery and neglect.

Everything was fantastic for the first few days. Akkie was our little mascot, running around the ship, brightening our lives and generally making life worth living. Risha even let him sit on her lap.” Another lie. He’d been on her lap for sure, but Risha had been entirely unco-operative.

“And then…tragedy,” she bowed her head for effect. “Bowdaar started complaining about being itchy. I helpfully suggested he shower more often. He did not appreciate that.” That was an understatement. “I learned all kinds of Wookie swears that day. Then Risha showed me the rash that started spreading across her arms. I said maybe she should consider changing soaps. I learned some new swears from her, too.”

Corso had been trying to keep his laughter under control as she told her story, but couldn’t hold it in any longer. She glared at him in mock annoyance. “You’re laughing at our friends’ suffering? That’s cold, Cor.” She joined him for a few moments, unable to help the laughter that bubbled from her lips.

“By the time we arrived on Coruscant we were all miserable, itchy, and rashy. The port authority wouldn’t even let us off the ship. They sent in a hazmat team to collect samples. Samples, Corso!” she could chuckle about it now, but at the time she’d been mortified.

“They came back the next day and told us the only way we were getting off the ship was to go through a very vigorous decontamination process. We had to be deloused! It was humiliating, especially for poor Bowdaar. They made him go through it FOUR times on account of all his fur. Apparently they told him his other option was to be shaved from head to toe,” she giggled at the memory. “Can you imagine that, Cor? A naked Wookie?”  
Corso shuddered at the picture she’d painted. “I’d rather not. What happened to the dog?”

“Poor Akkie,” she sighed. “They took him to be decontaminated. Turns out he belonged to some rich Hutt back on Nar Shaddaa.” The corners of her mouth curled into a smug smile. “I got quite the reward for finding his lost pet. Enough to put us all up in those swanky digs while we enjoy some mandatory shore leave as they clean my ship.”

“I gotta say, I’m glad a missed all that. I can do without the creepy crawlies,” he said, scratching absently at his arm. “You sure do have the strangest luck, Captain.”

“I really do,” she agreed. A comfortable silence fell across the table. Shawnni waved over their waitress and ordered a bottle of Corellian red.

“You don’t have to keep doing that,” she told him. “Calling me ‘Captain’, I mean. I think we’re past all that, don’t you?” Her hand slid across the table to cover his.

“S’pose we are,” he agreed softly. “It’s kinda just habit by now. Does it bother you?”

“No, no,” she was quick to reassure him. “I…I just like when you call me by my real name.”

The smile he gave her at that set the butterflies in her stomach loose. Seizing the opportunity, she slid across the seat of the curved booth until she was right next to him. “Can I ask you something, Corso?”

“You can ask me anythin’ Shawnni.”

Her face flushed happily even as she chewed her lip nervously. It was now or never. “Are we ever gonna do more than kiss?” she gripped his hand more tightly in her own, afraid he might bolt from the table. “Don’t get me wrong, the kissin’ is really good…and force be praised, you’re really good at it…it’s just that…I was kinda hoping there’d be…more.” She watched his face as it quickly turned a deep shade of red. “Corso?”

“Sorry,” he swallowed heavily and raised his eyes to meet hers. “Don’t think I don’t want to. I do.” He halted, searching for the right words. “Sometimes it’s all I can think about,” he finally admitted.

“So what’s stopping you?” she asked, moving even closer and pressing her leg against his. “You have to know I want it, too.”

“I know…and I…just…kriff this is harder than I thought.” He sighed and squeezed her hand. “I know you’re used to a different sort of lifestyle…a different sort of man than me. This…this isn’t gonna be just a fling for me. I have feelings for you and I…I don’t want to share you with anyone. If we’re gonna do this, I have to know I’m the only man in your life ‘cause you’re the only woman I’m ever gonna look at for the rest of my life.”

Shawnni let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She touched the fingers of her free hand to his still red cheek. “Oh my Farm Boy,” she chuckled quietly,” there hasn’t been anyone else since you started courting me. I thought you knew that.”

“I didn’t…I mean…I wasn’t sure. I’m really bad at this, ain’t I?”

“You could use some work.” Her hand curled around the back of his neck pulling him to her she could cover his mouth with her own in a heated kiss. Her lips parted eagerly as he returned her kiss. His lips were as soft as ever, faintly tasting of wine. Her tongue slid against his in a soft caress as her hand slid up his leg, pausing questioningly on his thigh.

Not missing a beat, he guided her hand to rest on the now obvious bulge in his pants, pressing down so she could feel his arousal. She stroked him through the thin material, eliciting an appreciative moan as he broke off their kiss. “Should we get out of here?| he asked breathlessly against her ear. “Back to the hotel?”

Shawnni shook her head as she continued to caress him. “Not just yet.” She brushed her lips against his earlobe, continuing with a trail of slow kisses down his jawline. “I have a confession to make,” she whispered huskily as she looked up at him from under heavily lidded eyes.

“Wh-what is it?” he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

She kissed him hungrily before she answered. “I had a very vivid fantasy about you while you were in the refresher ealier.” She paused for another kiss, capturing his lower lip between her teeth. “You were naked….and wet…and soapy.” Another kiss. “And you were very, very thorough when you took yourself in hand. It was…exquisite. Just thinking about it made me so wet.” She took his hand and placed it on the inside of her thigh. “Almost as wet as I am right now.”  
The hitch in his breath told her everything she needed to know. “I need to feel you, Corso,” she moaned as his fingers sought out her heat, stroking her through the thin silk. Her legs parted to give him easier access and his fingers slipped inside her panties to explore the wetness of her folds.”

“Shawnni…” he groaned as he slid a long, calloused finger inside her. She gasped as he brushed his thumb against her clit, her hips lifting to push harder against his hand. “You feel so good.”

Her head swam as he continued to stroke her, his fingers seemingly everywhere all at once. “He-her’s the thing, Corso,” she said, trying to keep her concentration even as he was undoing her with his every movement. “I know that you have this vision in your head about our first time. I know that you want it to be all…ah…romantic with candles and flowers and…ah!...I just…need you to know…that I don’t need all that.”

“You think you know what I want?” he asked, his voice dark with desire as he nuzzled her neck.

“I do. You want to be this proper Mantellian gentleman.” She squirmed against his fingers as he paused. “I don’t need that. All I need is you. You can take me however you want. All I want is your proper Mantellian dick inside me.”  
Abruptly he pulled his hand from between her legs, his breathing heavy and laboured as he stared at her with eyes darkened with desire. He slid a hand onto her hip and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. With shaking fingers he undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips. Eager fingers pushed aside the crotch of her panties and positioned his cock at her entrance. She slid down onto his length with a satisfied moan, settling on his lap, letting him fill her, letting him stretch her. His eyes closed as her hips started rocking against him, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as their bodies synced with each other. 

It was quick and silent, it had to be, they were in public. She came quickly, covering his mouth with her own to muffle her cries. He bit his lip and thrust up into her a few more times before he joined her, burying his face in her shoulder as he spent himself. They stayed like that, motionless, few long moments after, regaining their breath, not quite ready to sever the connection they’d made.

Shawnni made the move to pull away first, reluctantly. She giggled a little as she looked around the crowded cantina. “I hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I did.”

“They’re never letting us back in here again.”

“Maybe they will if you tip well.”


End file.
